Preparing for Heat
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Cas paused in the doorway watching Dean cooking. Breathing in the scents of food and home and mate. Everything filling him with calm and happiness as he allowed himself to focus more on Dean. On the green apron their daughter picked out and how Dean effortlessly moved around. His mate is humming under his breath. (Alpha!Cas/Omega!Dean)


**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognize it then I don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

**Warning**: _Omega!Dean, Alpha!Cas, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of Heat and knotting, allusion to mpreg, breeding!kink_

* * *

Singing under his breath Dean moved around the kitchen. The smell of Lasagna cooking in the oven had started to fill the room and he can't stop the satisfied smile on his face as he wipes down the counter. Still singing and moving to the music. Enjoying what is probably going to be his last day before his heat finally hits and he can't focus on anything but Cas and mate and knotting.

Glancing over he notes the time on the oven and moves on to the dishes. Still singing and smiling. Just focusing on each dish as he works at a steady pace. Dean slowly began putting up each dish before checking on the food. They had the house to themselves tonight. One day before he knows his heat is coming. He can already feel it stirring under his skin.

His cell buzzes in his apron pocket and draws his attention.

Dean reached in and fished it out. _Sammy_ flashing on the screen. "Hey Sam!" he listens to his brother's answering response as he shut the oven light off. "How's my little angel doing?"

A tiny voice in the background managed to come across the phone and he can hear his daughter calling out for him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" there is a grin in Sam's voice as he hands the phone to his niece.

"Daddy?" Grace's voice comes over the line and Dean smiles, "We got to paint today!" there is so much excitement in her voice and Dean wishes she was there. Wants to drag her in for a hug and bury his face into her soft curly hair.

"You did? What did you paint?" and it starts her off going a mile a second talking about how she'd painted their family and Tommy had stolen the green paint that she'd _needed_ for her Daddy's eyes. "Well that wasn't nice of him." Grace is all sounds of agreement and exasperation as she launches into another tale about recess. "Wow. Sounds like you had an interesting day sweetheart."

"I miss you Daddy." she sighs into the phone and he can hear Sam talking to her in the background. Telling her she'll see her parents after Dean's heat ends.

"I miss you too Grace." Dean closes his eyes and just imagines his little girl pouting. Big blue eyes pleading and wistful. He's seen the look before but she's staying with Sam for awhile. So Sam is going to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Love you Daddy. I love Papa too."

"We both love you so much." Sam takes the phone back and Dean opens his eyes again to glance at the clock.

"We're going to eat lots of sugar and stay up late." his tone is teasing and Dean finds himself grinning against his phone once more.

"Good luck with that. She's a terror if given enough candy." Dean moves over to the fridge and pulls out what he needs for the bread. "Thanks for watching her Sammy."

"Anytime Dean and it doesn't just have to be during your heat." the offhanded comment causes Dean to blush and mutter against the phone before they finally hang up.

He drops his phone into the apron's pocket and starts getting the rest of the ingredients for his cheesy garlic bread. Eventually he starts humming again under his breath. Missing the sounds of the front door opening and the footsteps moving towards him.

Cas paused in the doorway watching Dean cooking. Breathing in the scents of food and home and mate. Everything filling him with calm and happiness as he allowed himself to focus more on Dean. On the green apron their daughter picked out for his mate and how Dean effortlessly moved around the kitchen. Preparing bread and cleaning as he went. His mate is humming under his breath and Cas can feel heat pooling in his belly. Want climbing through his veins and he crosses the kitchen.

Placing his hands on Dean's waist he spins Dean around before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Tongue pushing past parted lips and swallowing the moan escaping his mate. Dean presses forward into him and winds his arms around Cas. Moving into the kiss and when they break for air he stares at Cas.

"Hey Cas." it comes out breathless and with a soft laugh. Green eyes bright even as his pupils dilate at the scent of his aroused mate. At the hard press of his Alpha.

Before Cas can respond the oven goes off. Beeping filling the room and Dean reluctantly pulls away to check the food. Getting mitts to pull it out when he realizes it's done.

"Food can wait." the words are breathed into the back of Dean's neck even as Cas bites the skin there. "I want something else right now."

Dean turned in his arms and let himself breathe in Cas. Knowing their daughter wasn't home and they had the house to themselves he found himself crashing his lips to his mate's. Not holding back.

"Cas…want you to fuck me." he lets his own arousal coat the words even as he feels his body responding. The scent of slick filling the air and he rocks forward. "Want you to fuck me Cas. Knot me." he loves how Cas growls low in his throat. "_Breed me_." he hasn't even gone into heat yet but it doesn't stop the want. The need he always seems to have for Cas.

Cas stares at him and can't help the comment that comes out next, "I want to fuck you in that apron, Dean. Nothing but the apron." the words cause a low groan and Dean's eyes go hooded. His breathing picks up and he presses as close as possible. Can smell his own slick in the air and watches as Cas's eyes completely dilate at the scent. Idly he wonders if Cas isn't going to trigger his heat a day early and finds that he doesn't care. The image of Cas fucking him in just the apron causing him to breathe out his next words.

"Yeah Cas. Want that too."

* * *

**Prompt**: _After watching episode 9.4, how about omega!Dean cleaning up house? Then, alpha!Cas comes home from work and see Dean cleaning with his new apron that their daughter (maybe she at preschool at the moment) picked out for him. Its really cute and it sorta makes Cas turn on, in which he just jumps Dean as he cleaning the stove or cooking _


End file.
